Another Accident
by 12D3
Summary: 2D is in yet another car accident, and Murdoc feels bad for it is kind of his fault. Just a look at what happened before and after the accident. Nothing really special, no slash or yaoi. Just made out of boredom... Finished
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Face Ache!"

Murdoc yelled from his Winnebago at the boy who sat in his room, only a few doors down.

2D was on his bed, sheets wrapped around him so he was in a nest. He blinked and leaned forward to hear the bassist better, putting down his cell phone that was in his hands.

"Wot?"

Murdoc opened the door of his mobile home and stuck his head out, yelling loudly. His words weren't slurred at all, telling 2D he wasn't the slightest bit drunk which was strange. He had just run out of alcohol a few hours ago and is much too lazy to go get it himself. He could actually feel himself start to sober up and thought that wasn't a good sign.

"Go and buy me a case of beer will ya?"

2D frowned and looked at the device resting on his fingers. He wasn't doing anything, just looking at pictures and writing himself notes. The bright screen seemed to lure him in, giving he was easily distracted. He sighed and flipped the cell off.

"I dun' 'ave any money!" he called back.

The bassist groaned, then answered in a high, annoyed tone. "Then come over here and I'll give you some!" he mumbled something to himself about 2D bring an idiot and why can't he just think for a bloody second and so on.

The singer sighed as he wriggled out of the mess of blankets he had gotten himself into, shoving his phone into his pocket in the process.

"A'right, a'right."

He literally managed to fall off his bed as he scrambled around, looking for his shirt. He hadn't worn one just for the sake of not wearing one, and he didn't think he'd be going anywhere today. Picking himself off the floor, he mumbled to himself as he continued his search for the shirt he wore a few hours ago.

Giving up, he grabbed a shirt from his dresser and popped it over his head, shaking his head a bit to get rid of the feeling it left on his hair. He made for the door, opening it quickly and starting for Murdocs Winnie.

Once he was in the car park, murdoc was already sitting on the steps of his Winnie and puffing on a cig, impatiently waiting for 2D. 2D quickened his pace when murdoc yelled at him with annoyance in his voice.

"You coming or what 2D?"

"a-I'm comin'!" His walked turned into a light jog to get there before the bassist lost his temper. He huffed a bit and stopped in front of him, putting his hands on his knees so he could rest.

Murdoc leaned to one side and shuffled through one of his pockets, pulling out a crumpled twenty dollar bill he grunted as he sat normally again. 2D reached and took it, only managing to grasp a corner before Murdocs other hand snatched at his wrist quickly, making him screech.

Murdoc pulled the boy closer, staring intently at his dark eyes. 2D squinted his eyes to prepare for some kind of impact.

"Go straight to the store and straight back. Don't waste any of me money on candy or some junk, got it?"

He hastily nodded, a frightened look on his face. "G-got it!"

His wrist was set free, murdoc leaned back on the wall of his Winebago and glared at him, almost trying to read his mind If he was going to stop for a snack or not.

"I promise, no candy this time. A'right?" He rubbed his now reddened wrist with his opposite hand, then shoved the twenty into his front pocket.

Murdoc made a sound of approval and let the boy turn to head off.

2D ran through the door and down the long driveway, almost flooding with zombies. Sure he liked zombie films and all that but he didn't particularly want to be eaten by one. He tripped over his lanky ankle and toppled over, introducing his face to the concrete which he had done many times. He hissed at the pain and jutted himself upward quickly, then began to run down the long path again. The moans behind him were quite loud due to the populous of the undead behind him.

Grabbing a bar on the metal gates at the entrance, he spun around and quickly shut them. The zombies managed to reach 2D a mere millisecond too late, their torn up limbs reaching through attempted to grab the poor boy, and 2D just stared at them in almost confusion.

"Wot's it 'bout me yew apparently like?" He asked to the undead trying to snatch a limb or two. although he knew he most likely wouldnt get an answer, he shrugged and looked behind him before continuing.

"I'm all skin an' bones!" He waved his arms around them mockingly before sighing and letting the limbs go limp at his sides.

He grunted and turned, heading to the part of town people weren't afraid to go to.

It almost seemed like there was a wall between Kong and the rest of town, it was dark and creepy at the studio but the rest was all bright and sunshiny and just peachy. 2D found it a bit odd.

He forgot to look both ways before he crossed the empty road, not a single vehicle.

He skipped across happily, jumping to miss the curb and making his way merrily down the sidewalk. A few of the passing kids would stare at him like he was a freak from another planet, and a couple older folk would just stop and stare. He just tried not to take any notice of them, although he did feel weird when people gave him weird looks. In fact, the boy was very self-conscious about his looks and appearance. He tried to look the other way when he passed someone, but his hair was a big thing that people liked to laugh at too.

2D sped up his pace to get to the alcohol store sooner when a couple looked like they were about to say something to him.

Smiling as he came up to the door of the shop, he pushed it open with a ringing of a bell accompanying his steps inside. The clerk was an older man, a large bald spot on the top of his head and white frizzy hair above his ears, 2D thought he looked like a crazy scientist. Except for the fact that he had a nice smile with a wrinkled face, a kind face if you'd ask 2D. The mans small glasses rested on the edge of his nose and he leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Hey there, how've you been Stuart?" He asked in a friendly tone.

2D smiled, this man was actually one of his neighbors back in Essex so he still knew him quite well even if he had changed a lot.

"I'm fine. 'Ow've yew been?"

The man chuckled and played with his thick white stache over his lip. "Oh, I'm am great boy, just great." He stopped laughing and kept his happy tone. "What are you looking for today?"

"Jus' a case fo' Mu'doc again." He strolled over to the counter in front of the old gentleman and put the money on the table.

"oh, him again is it?" He disappeared into a back room of the store and came back with his hands full, a normal case of Murdocs favorite alcoholic beverage. He grunted, then set them on the counter and took the twenty. Opening the register, 2D quickly took the case in his long arms and started to turn.

"Keep t'e change." He smiled back at him as the man cheerfully placed the twenty in a slot in the register.

"You need help with that, boy?"

"No no, I can 'andle this. Fank yew anyways." he used his foot to open the door enough to slip through, then started down the street, the man inside smiled and waved at him which 2D returned with a smile.

Murdoc would probably be mad about him giving the change to the old man but he was a friend so he thought it would be ok.

He repositioned the box in his hands and started walking again, as a few cars past on the road beside him. He thought it was strange, since there was no one driving only a few minutes ago.

Once Kong was in sight, he went to cross, this time checking. There was a gap in the small line of cars, he figured he could get through and if needed they would obviously see him. He was hard to miss.

Murdoc was getting impatient. He tapped his finger on his knee in a steady pace, then quickened. He sighed loudly and sat up. "Stupid git, what's taking him so long? It's just across the bloody street!"

He jumped from the steps of his mobile home and it creaked from the sudden change in weight. Murdoc headed for the door, mumbling to himself the entire time. As he got to the exit, he leaned on the doorway and could look down to see the boy with a box in his hands just starting to go across the street.

The bassists eyes widened as a car that was speeding across the pavement refused to slow, heading straight for the innocent boy below. 2D didn't notice at all, he just continued to walk with a smile on his face.

"2D-!" Murdoc yelled but his voice was slow.

The cars bumper hit 2D straight in the side, his spine craning strangely to the side and smashing his head on the hood of the vehicle.

The car managed to stop, making blackies behind it and screeching loudly. 2Ds limp body flew across the pavement and his head skid on the dark concrete as he flew a few feet. He stopped, still conscious but unable to move. The beer had been spilled all over the street, some getting onto 2Ds clothes and glass shards everywhere. The pain was unbearable, a sting that pulsed through his entire body.

Murdoc ran down, smashing a few zombies on the way and jumping the fence to save time from having to open and close it.

He didn't even bother to avoid the glass, piercing the bottom of his Cuban boots.

" 'D!"

2Ds breath was shallow and heavy, his chest rising drastically. He tried to at least make a sound of acknowledgement but couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to cooperate.

Murdoc knelt down beside the boy, putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking lightly. He panicked, his singer was nearly unconscious, his eyes half lidded, blood dripping down his chin and nose and he seemed mostly unresponsive. Until murdoc tightened his fingers, although he was still in a rather loose grip.

2Ds breath hitched and his eyes closed tightly, shaking in Murdocs grasp. He managed to force one eye open and look up at murdoc, his face twisted in pain.

The bassist immediately let go of the scrawny boys arms, putting up his hands beside his head to show he didn't mean to hurt him this time.

"I hardly touched you..." he whispered more to himself than to 2D.

Looking at where his hands once were, black and blue bruises were quickly forming along his paper like skin. The car did make him tumble back and do a few cartwheels so it was understandable.

2D shook uncontrollably, trying to keep the tears that flowed out of his eyes from continuing.

Murdoc ran his finger along the boys marked up arms. Running over every scratch and bruise and mark. 2Ds breath was uneven and hurried, trying to tell his body to flick Murdocs hand away but it wouldn't respond.

Murdoc sighed, slipping one arm under 2Ds shoulders and the other hooked under his knees, he lifted the boy up. 2D immediately cringed, bruises now inhabiting most of his skin. Being too near unconsciousness to fight back, he limply hung in his arms, his loud breathing slowing down. murdoc noticed this and gave him a concerned look.

"you're going to be alright, ok 'D? You're gonna be alright."

The singer attempted to reply, only a small sound escaping his lips and his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"P-please, mu'doc..." He was about to ask that murdoc leave him be since his touch was only making his pain worse, but he could tell by the look on his face that murdoc wouldn't listen. Eventually, he let his head fall back and blackness took over. Murdoc struggled to keep him balanced. He moved his arm so his elbow was cradling his neck, keeping it from dangling back.

Murdoc actually felt a pang of regret, if he hadn't sent 2D out he wouldn't of had to experience a car accident again. He quickened his pace, the unconscious boy in his arms needed a hospital, so he headed straight for the Winnebago.

Once inside, he set 2D on the messed up bed at the back carefully, trying not too hurt him anymore. He made sure the boy wasnt going to fall off or anything, he turned to go for the front.

The padded driver seat let him sink in nicely and he turned the key, igniting a rumble that didn't sound quite right from the engine. Ignoring it, murdoc slammed his foot to the gas, bursting out of kong and down the path of zombies.

He managed to get to the ward in a mere ten minutes, even though they lived twenty minutes away, but that's for people who drive speed limit.

He carried the boy in his arms and burst in through the doors, a few nurses gave him strange looks and the secretary gave him a bored expression, a brow raised.

"I need help!" Murdoc yelled and motioned to the boy in his arms, blood stuck to his skin and a sad expression on his unconscious face.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something wrong.

Everything was black.

Everything.

And everything hurt.

He couldn't even move.

A constant beep, beep, beep was all he could make out, aside from what sounded like sobbing.

Something warm was wrapped around his hand. It felt familiar, like he held this a lot. It was warm and soft, gently getting a tighter grip on his fingers.

A young girls sobbing was hardly audible over the beep, beep behind him.

2D shifted a bit, the grip on his hand tightening.

He managed to crack open his eyes. A pale, white room. He sleepily looked to his side.

At his bedside, a small Japanese girl with dark violet hair sat, leaning her head on the mattress and keeping 2Ds hand in her own.

"...n-noodle...?" he managed to crack out, hardly above a whisper.

Her face lifted and she seemed surprised, a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

"Toochie! You awake!"

2D managed a sad smile, making Noodle frown.

"Are you ok toochie-San?" she asked quietly in a worried voice, leaning closer to him. "You not supposed to be awake yet..." she mumbled.

2D made a confused face, "w-wot do yew mean? 'ow long've I been out?"

"three days. Doctor man say you should be awake in two more." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying again.

Three days. He's been out for three whole days. It made him sad, to think he's lost a few days he can never get back, especially if it was making noodle cry. his precious Noodle, poor girl.

2D tried to hold her hand back, to squeeze it and let her know he was alright, but could only manage a limp grasp. Noodle looked at him sadly with her lip quivering. She had even put her bangs to the side so her bright emerald eyes were visible.

"I-I'm a'right, Noods. I rea'y am."

She nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeve and smiling at him. She blinked a few times to get rid of any tears to come, then showed a big toothy smile. She didn't believe him, more like couldn't believe him. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and he obviously didn't notice his chest was also bound up. Once murdoc had come home without 2D, noodle and russel had gotten worried and murdoc had no choice but to tell them. Russel of course came to visit, along with murdoc every now and then, but noodle refused to leave.

She stayed as long as she could, she even stayed the night, curled up beside 2D in his small hospital bed. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him when he was like this. Of course, 2D wouldn't remember that Noodle had stayed, he wouldn't remember anything and probably wouldn't want to talk about it either.

Seeing Noodle smile, his own turned to a warm grin. "See, tha's t'e Noodle I know."

She giggled, and laid her head down beside 2Ds hand, hers still holding it. He managed to make his hand move enough to set it on her head, ruffling her hair gently. She purred, and snuggled up closer.

Just then, the door creaked open. In stepped Russel and a man in a long white coat.

Russel smiled, walking over to the immobilized boy in the hospital bed and gently setting his hand on his shoulder. It stung a little but he decided not to say anything.

"Hey man, you ok?"

2D forced himself to look up at the big man, his neck creaking strangely as he did.

"'Ey Russ. Yeah, m'fine." he smiled.

Russel seemed relieved, taking his hand off 2Ds shoulder, letting him relax a bit.

"That's good, man. You didn't look so good the first day, y'know? You still don't look great, but a lot better."

He glanced down, Noodle had fallen asleep under 2Ds hand. He smiled warmly. "I see she managed to fall asleep. She hardly slept at all, past few days. Stayin' here with you the whole time."

2D looked down at the girl, fast asleep. He felt warm inside, knowing someone did really care. He looked back at russel. "I fink she needs some rest, could yew take 'er 'ome?"

He nodded, "of course man. I'll be back sometime soon to check up on ya. K?"

2D nodded with a smile.

Russel scooped up the girl in his arms, turned and walked out. Noodles legs and arms dangling far below the mans hips, she had grown a lot already. 2D felt a bit like a father, fearing that she would be taller than him one day. He chuckled at the thought although it hurt his chest.

The door closed softly, then 2D took notice of the man that was standing in front of the bed patiently, holding something in his hand.

"Excuse me, ." He was a younger doctor, not one of the old ones where you feared they would mess up your prescription because of their eyesight or something. This man looked pretty decent. Not creepy or anything.

2D blinked, still leaning back in the hospital bed.

The man stepped forward, looking down at a clipboard while he spoke. "I'm doctor Freeman, and I would just like to check up on you is all." he looked up from the paper and smiled.

"O-oh, ok."

Doctor Freeman motioned for 2D to sit up. Still smiling.

He struggled, but managed to do as he was asked. His back hurt like heck though, and everytime he moved, pain would shoot up his spine and arms. He had to actually have the doctor help him sit up, he couldn't on his own apparently. He groaned a bit, then managed to dangle his feet off the side of the bed, Doctor Freeman behind him.

His back suddenly felt cold, like a gush of wind had gotten under his...shirt...where was his shirt? He looked down, a hospital gown. The doctor untied the back of the gown, that's why he felt cold.

Just as he was getting used to sitting without any assistance, his spine arched from a sharp pain at his shoulder blade. He hissed, biting his lip.

The doctor cringed from it, "Terribly sorry bout that. Please try to keep still so I can finish the check up."

2D eased himself again, still in great pain.

"A-a'right. M'sorry."

"it's fine . Please try to keep still," he touched another part of 2Ds back, making him screech a bit, then attempt to keep himself from moving too much.

It was unbearable, not as bad as he had felt before, but it was still terrible. He swallowed, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. He was glad murdoc wasn't here, he would probably be laughing his smug little butt off. Having 2D screeching and on the verge of crying.

The man tied the back of the gown up again, letting 2D relax. 2D sighed in relief as he heard the mans steps behind him, but then he continued his check up.

"I'll just have to put on some fresh bandages too."

2D nodded, letting the man walk around the bed so he was now in front of him and start unraveling the fabric on his forehead. It was uncomfortable, honestly, the fabric stuck to his forehead and felt like it was ripping a layer of skin off.

The doctor made a face and 2D knew it was a bad sign. Was his injury that bad? Doctor Freeman threw the bandages into a trash can. He cleaned up 2Ds injury which he took to be pretty bad from the pain and the area the pain came from.

Doctor freeman reached into one of his long coat pockets. A fresh roll was produced and he smiled as he unraveled the end.

That freaked 2D out a bit.

He began to gently overlap them over his wound, making 2D flinch but he kept still as he could.

"There! All done ." he smiled.

2D shifted on the bed, getting his legs back under the blankets again. He flinched as he had to move by himself this time and all his muscles seemed to deny his request.

"Oh, and, one more thing."

2D looked up, worried at what it could be.

"You need more rest, some time for the wounds to heal up a bit and become less tender. So I have a pill here for you if you don't mind." He produced a small capsule, red and white. Typical pill appearance.

The singer had no problem with taking it, although he immediately felt drowsy and started to sway. he set his hands on either side of him but they soon gave way.

"Hehe, it's a quickie isn't it? Don't fight it, just sleep. You may be weak for a while afterwards but don't worry." he laughed almost mockingly.

The boys eyes started to shut without his permission. Everything was going dark again.

The last thing he thought was that murdoc was going to be angry at him. He didn't know why, he just thought that there was a reason.

That he had troubled murdoc to bring him to the hospital?

Or maybe that he spilled the beer and wasted Murdocs twenty.

He didn't know, he just fell asleep afraid.

**with maybe more reviews/ story follows/favs I'll post the next chapter :D i told you all it had no story line so don't come crying to me at the lack of story :P thanks for reading though**


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't see. Everything was black and his eyes were too stubborn to cooperate and open.

He felt real tired, the pill he was given sure did it's job, a bit better than it should have honestly. He could hardly move his muscles at all, making him limp like a rag doll.

There was a hand in his again. Warm like the last of course, but it felt a bit strange. The grip was gentle and loose, like they didn't want him to notice.

He shifted a bit, still unable to open his eyes.

"noodle?" he could hardly manage a whisper. His voice cracked, feeling dry and underused. he was used to being loud and talkative, being a singer and the mindless man he is.

The grip tightened. Something was there that wasn't there before. When noodle held his hand before he didn't feel...nails. Sharp nails at that. They dug into the side of his flesh. It made him wince a bit but mostly go into terror. He knew who's hand it was. It wasn't noodles, russels hands were far bigger than this that he felt.

A worried, shaken whisper left him. "M-mu'doc...?"

There was no answer.

2D could hear someone he thought to be murdoc shift beside the bed, but not a word was said. It was almost like they were waiting for him to guess again.

He swallowed hard, the eery silence was cutting into him. He started to shake slightly. That seemed to be the only movement his muscles would allow besides breathing.

He tried again. "M-murdoc? I-is'at yew?"

He heard a deep sigh, then someone whisper back in a low, gruff voice.

"Right here, 2D."

He panicked. Why wasn't murdoc hitting him? Why was he being so nice? It's all an act! It has to be! Right when he relaxes, he's gonna smash his face in... It just didn't make sense.

Murdoc whispered again, trying to keep it calm 2D guessed. "How ya feelin?"

His breath sped up, shaking along with his body.

He managed to rip his hand away from murdoc, pulling it closer to himself slowly. He wished he could see. But then again, maybe not. Who knows what murdoc was doing when he couldn't see. He could have that stupid grin on his face, holding one of 2Ds flick knives just waiting for him to trust the bassist. It scared 2D to think of that kind of stuff.

Murdoc sighed. He reached over and brushed a stray hair out of the youngers face. He was in the hospital and he figured he should at least treat him nice for a little, right? "Come on 'D, I'm not gonna-"

At the very moment the bassists fingers touched 2Ds forehead, all the muscles in his body seemed to contract, quickly too. He suddenly curled up away from murdoc on the opposite side of the bed, trembling and putting his arms over his head.

"DON'T **TOUCH** ME, MURDOC!" He screeched loudly, the fear quite obvious in his voice.

Murdoc retracted his hand quickly, wide eyed at the boys sudden terror. He scanned the boys shuddering frame, that's usually how he looked when he knew murdoc was about to give him a piece of his mind.

2D started to let out small sobs, trying to curl away from the bassist. His body shuddered whenever he took a breath. "Please, m'sorry. Jus', jus' not now. Don' do t'is to me, I di'in't mean to waste yer twenty or t'e beer or nufin', please don' do t'is to me..."

After a moment Murdoc scoffed, almost in disbelief. He was trying to be nice for once and the twit was _cowering_. _**Cowering**_. Really! He put his head down and rest his fingers at the crooked bridge of his nose.

"Seriously, I'm not going to do anything. You think I'm going to hit you, right after you were hit with a car?!"

2D twitched a bit, hearing the annoyance in his quick tone.

"I...I-I 'unno... I jus' 'fought-" he paused when murdoc put his hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"Seriously 'D. We're in a bloody hospital, I'm not gonna kill ya in here." he smirked.

"So stop being all twitchy when I touch ya!"

He had a good point honestly. 2D was a bit relieved that he was being serious but still a bit scared.

2D loosened a bit. "a-a'right. M'sorry." still feeling uncomfortable, he stayed turned away from murdoc.

There was a long silence. It was awkward, murdoc tapping his finger against his knee and 2D twiddling with his fingers. Murdoc noticed 2D hadn't opened his eyes yet, they've been closed the entire time.

"hey, did something happen to your eyes or something?"

2D rolled over, turning to face murdoc and lazily keeping his head on his pillow. "Wot? Wot yew mean?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes and setting his chin to rest on his propped up arm. "I mean that you haven't even looked at me the entire time I've been here."

2D frowned, "oh, t'at... Well I can't rea'y open me eyes. It jus' dun' work."

Murdoc made a face, then leaned over. "is that so?"

"yup." he responded simply.

Murdoc gently set his thumb on the blue haired boys bottom eyelid and his index finger on his top.

2D flinched. "mu'doc? What're yew doin'?!"

"hold still," he grumbled, sounding like he was trying to concentrate. "tryin'ta open your eye."

He slowly separated his fingers, the boys eyelids stuck together. Kinda gross actually. Murdoc stuck out his tongue, blegh. He managed to reveal the black abyss that had been dented into 2Ds face years ago by Murdocs troublemaking.

2D could see! He smirked a bit. All he could see was through a small slit though. he could see murdoc leaning in and trying to open his eye.

Murdoc quickly retracted and yelled a bit. "**Woah! Sweet Satan**!"

This worried the singer. Was something wrong with his eye? Did it look worse than it already was?

He quickly stuttered out, "W-wot issit Mu'doc? Wot's wrong?" his vision now blank again.

Murdoc chuckled, laughing partly at himself for why he had reacted the way he did and partly at the boy who was so worried.

"Nah, it's nothin' face ache. For some reason I just expected to see _white_ eyes instead of _black!_ Scared the living heck outta me!" he laughed louder, putting a hand on his stomach. "Your black eyes scared me half to death for a second there!"

2D sulked, pulling his chin into his chest and frowning. Poor self conscious boy.

Murdoc saw 2Ds expression dim and he sighed, shifting in his seat to face the boy better.

"ah, come on 2D. That's not what I meant."

"Well yew said i'..." he mumbled sadly into the blanket.

The bassist leaned forward so his face was level with the youngers, hiding under the blankets hem.

"no, no, I think it...er, suits you. Alright? Don't really think you'd look right with a normal face anyways."

2D lifted his head, a tad happier at the compliment. He smiled.

"fanks Muds."

"How you feeling anyway?"

"m'sore. Rea'y sore."

Murdoc nodded, making a face that said he understood.

"makes sense I guess. Got a big gash on your forehead, pretty sure they said something about fracturing or cracking a few ribs."

2D clenched the blankets tightly and said loudly, and concerned.

"oh my_ gosh_! I'm in terrible shape..."

Murdoc placed his hand on the side of 2Ds head, flattening some of the messy blue strands that stuck out every which way.

"Would'ja feel better if I took ya to see a film when you get out? How 'bout a zombie film?"

He raised his brows in a friendly way, trying to persuade his singer.

2D smiled and thought about it.

"Dawn of t'e Dead?" he questioned happily.

"Sure 'D."


End file.
